


14 - glow

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Trzymanie Connora w ramionach sprawiło, że serce Hanka w końcu przestało bić ze zdwojoną siłą, adrenalina spadła, przestał bać się o jego życie. Siedział na tym parkingu już kilka godzin, oglądał wydarzenia sprzed pieprzonego obozu na telefonie.





	14 - glow

Trzymanie Connora w ramionach sprawiło, że serce Hanka w końcu przestało bić ze zdwojoną siłą, adrenalina spadła, przestał bać się o jego życie. Siedział na tym parkingu już kilka godzin, oglądał wydarzenia sprzed pieprzonego obozu na telefonie, żałując, że nie przyłożył Perkinsowi mocniej. Doskonale widział, jak garstka androidów najpierw broni się, jak może, ale ostatecznie zostaje otoczona. A potem, _potem_ ten cały Markus wziął i kopnął ich wszystkich w jaja, bo będąc skonfrontowany z możliwoscią śmierci, zrobił najbardziej ludzką rzecz – odwrócił się do swojego blond partnera i pocałował go na oczach wszystkich. 

Prezydent w końcu się ugięła i Hank mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Wiedział, że Connor wpadnie tam z tysiącami kolejnych wyzwolonych androidów i jeszcze bardziej namiesza – nie mógł się doczekać. Oglądał tyle, ile pokazywały media, a kiedy transmisja się zakończyła, Hank nie wysiedział w samochodzie i wyszedł na zewnątrz, mimo że za ciepło nie było. Kiedy Connor się przed nim pojawił, Hank myślał już tylko o tym, że android jest cały i zdrowy.

Odsunął go teraz od siebie, aby mu powiedzieć, że zrobił kawał roboty, ale Connor na to nie pozwolił, bo wspiął się na palce i… pocałował Hanka. Jakby to było jak najbardziej naturalne zachowanie między nimi. Bez zahamowań, bez słów, po prostu wsparł się na jego piersi i pocałował go.

Hank jedynie uchylił nieco usta ze zdziwienia, ale samego pocałunku nie oddał. Connor nie przejął się tym wcale, całując go jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby nie mógł przestać, a potem odsunął się i spojrzał na Hanka ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach.

— Żałowałem, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej, w CyberLife — powiedział. Oparł czoło o obojczyk Hanka, zaciskając ręce na połach jego kurtki. — Żałowałbym o wiele bardziej, gdybym wcale tego nie zrobił.

Hank nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować. Nadal sztywno trzymał ramiona Connora i nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego w ogóle… Przecież Connor miał tak wiele możliwości, a Hank tak mało do zaoferowania. Westchnął i potarł ramiona androida, nie chcąc psuć tej okazji.

— Porozmawiamy o tym później — oznajmił i przytulił go. Connor zarzucił ręce na jego szyję i wtulił się w niego mocniej. — Dobra robota — dodał Hank, opierając policzek o jego głowę. — Co teraz? 

Tym razem to Connor się odsunął, aby móc z nim rozmawiać twarzą w twarz. Potarł dłonią kark i westchnął.

— Staramy się dotrzeć do wszystkich pozostałych androidów w kraju. Markus i pozostała trójka już korespondują z białym domem i z władzami miasta, aby rozwiązać sprawę ewakuacji i znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce dla nas wszystkich, abyśmy mieli dach nad głową.

— Connor — wtrącił Hank — mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że możesz zostać u mnie.

Android spojrzał na niego, a tym razem jego uśmiech był pełen nadziei.

— Naprawdę?

— Pewnie — odparł od razu Hank, mierzwiąc jego włosy. — Chodź, bo marznę.

— Oczywiście, Hank.

Obaj skierowali się w stronę samochodu, chociaż Hank szedł przodem. Zrobił zaledwie dwa kroki, kiedy poczuł coś na karku. Odwrócił się i Connor wykorzystał to, aby… zawiązać rękawy swojej marynarki pod brodą Hanka. 

— Co ty…?

— Żebyś nie marzł — oświadczył android, wyglądając na wielce zadowolonego z siebie. W swojej przewiewnej, białej koszuli. 

— Teraz patrząc na ciebie, robi mi się zimno — westchnął Hank. Widząc, jak mina Connora rzednie, westchnął po raz drugi. — Zrobimy tak — zarządził i chwycił marynarkę Connora, zwijając ją byle jak. — Tego gówna już nie będziesz potrzebował, więc pozbędziemy się go i załatwimy ci coś nowego — oświadczył i wrzucił marynarkę do śmietnika. — Może być?

Connor wpatrywał się w śmietnik z diodą świecącą na żółto, nic nie mówiąc. Hank zaczynał myśleć, że źle postąpił, ale Connor w końcu odwrócił się i stanowczym krokiem podszedł do samochodu, siadając na siedzeniu pasażera z przodu. Hank zaśmiał się pod nosem i z uśmiechem zabrał ich do domu.

Sumo ucieszył się bardzo na widok Hanka, od razu truchtając za nim do kuchni po jedzenie. Connor stanął przy kanapie, opierając się biodrem o jej oparcie.

— Hank?

— Mm? — zapytał Hank, wyciągając piwo z lodówki.

— Możemy teraz porozmawiać? Chciałbym… wiedzieć, na czym stoję.

Hank odetchnął i w milczeniu przeszedł do salonu, siadając na kanapie. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie i poczekał, aż Connor do niego dołączy. Android był spięty, na zmianę rozpinał i zapinał mankiety. Hank wziął łyk piwa i odłożył butelkę na ławę. 

— Ledwo co stałeś się dewiantem — zaczął. — Myślisz, że wiesz, czego chcesz. 

— Wiem to teraz lepiej, niż kiedy wcześniej miałem konkretne dyrektywy. Jesteś osobą, z którą spędziłem najwięcej czasu, ale nie postrzegam tego jako powód do szukania innych. — Odwrócił się tak, aby siedzieć przodem do Hanka. Musiał przez to podnieść nogę na kanapę, więc jego kolano dotykało uda Hanka. — Dlaczego mam iść gdzieś “w świat” — tutaj zrobił palcami cudzysłów — skoro już znalazłem wszystko, czego mógłbym chcieć? Po co miałbym szukać dalej?

W głowie Hanka wirowały słowa “wszystko, czego mógłbym chcieć”. Nie był w stanie tego przetrawić, więc musiał wykorzystać przydatny i zawsze pomocny w takich sytuacjach humor.

— Drugiego Sumo nigdzie nie znajdziesz, prawda — wyrzucił z siebie, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z androidem. 

— Nie znajdę — zgodził się Connor, kiwając głową. Wyciągnął ręce i złapał dłoń Hanka w swoje. — Ani tylu jazzowych winyli. I kolorowych koszul, które z pewnością będę podkradać. — Nagle uniósł się i usiadł okrakiem na Hanku, przez co ten wciągnął ostro powietrze. — Ani ciebie.

Hank odruchowo uniósł ręce, jakby chciał położyć je na Connorze – gdziekolwiek, na jego kolanach, udach, biodrach, w pasie, byle tylko na nim – ale ostatecznie zacisnął je w pięści i opuścił na dół. Connor nie siedział za blisko, więc Hank mógł go doskonale podziwiać. Smukły ale silny, nadal w tej przeklętej białej koszuli, pod którą dokładnie było widać, że nie ma nic.

— Tak bardzo jesteś o tym przekonany? — zapytał androida, przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy. — Potrafisz mi zagwarantować, że po miesiącu nie stwierdzisz, że jednak bycie z kimś takim, jak ja, to jednak nie dla ciebie?

— Hank — rzucił Connor, kładąc ręce na jego szyi, aby kciukami głaskać jego szczękę. — Jeśli chcesz, ja mogę poczekać ten miesiąc. Czy dwa. Czy pół roku. Żebyś tylko dał mi szansę.

— Okej — powiedział cicho Hank, w końcu obejmując Connora. Android przysunął się bliżej i przytulił jego głowę do swojej piersi. — Jeśli za miesiąc będziesz czuł to samo, to spróbujemy.

— Hank. — Connor pocałował go w czoło. — Dziękuję, Hank. 

— Mhm. Powinniśmy…

— Hank — przerwał mu Connor. — Możemy… możemy zacząć od jutra? Ten miesiąc. 

— Od jutra? — zdziwił się Hank, unosząc głowę.

— Tak. — Connor złapał jego twarz w dłonie. — Czy dzisiaj… czy możemy…? — Przysunął twarz tak, że otarł się nosem o nos Hanka. — Proszę? Tylko dzisiaj. Potem poczekam.

Hank odetchnął głęboko. Nie powinien się zgadzać. To tylko pogorszy sprawę. Będzie miał problemy, jeśli Connor… jeśli Connor stwierdzi, że…

— Proszę. — Pocałował Hanka w kącik ust. — Nie chcę… wszystkiego. Tylko trochę. Pięć minut. Z tobą. Tutaj. W twoich ramionach. Proszę.

Hank zrobił błąd, patrząc na twarz Connora, bo android spoglądał na niego swoimi wielkimi, szczenięcymi oczami, którym nie mógł się oprzeć. Ale zaczął też myśleć o tym, co obaj dzisiaj przeszli – co Connor przeszedł, cała rewolucja i jej zakończenie – i zdecydował, że przyda im się coś przyjemnego. Connor zasłużył na to, aby Hank spełnił jego życzenie.

— Kurwa mać — rzucił w końcu. W kącikach Connora czaił się uśmieszek, kiedy Hank się poddał, jakby doskonale wiedział, że to zadziała. — Chodź tu — wymamrotał Hank, kładąc rękę na kark Connora i przyciągając go do siebie.

Android wpił się w jego dolną wargę z cichym jękiem. Przylgnął do Hanka i owinął ręce wokół jego głowy i ramion, jakby nie chciał go już nigdy puszczać. Hank zastanawiał się, czy w głowie Connora pojawił się jakiś licznik, który pokazuje mu, ile czasu zostało z tych pięciu minut. On sam nie miał takiego ułatwienia, więc musiał po prostu dobrze te minuty wykorzystać.

Connor całował go tak, jakby chciał jak najprędzej wykonać jakieś wszystkie zaprogramowane ruchy. Hank zacisnął dłoń na jego karku, bo taki pośpiech wcale nie był tym, czego teraz chciał.

— Connor, Connor — wymamrotał w jego usta. Musiał wsunąć rękę między ich ciała i odepchnąć go siłą. — Connor, spokojnie. Nie tak szybko.

Android zagryzał wargę i patrzył na niego z niebieskimi policzkami. Hank zamrugał, bo nie tylko jego policzki były niebieskie – pod koszulą Connora pojawiły się niebieskie linie, a jego dioda cały czas kręciła się w błękitnym kolorze. Przesunął dłońmi po torsie Connora, dotykając palcami tych niebieskich linii.

— To normalne? — zapytał. Connor złapał go za bicepsy.

— Nie wiem. Ale… bardzo przyjemne.

Hank zacisnął dłonie, wpijając palce w linie, a Connor jęknął. Hank uniósł brew i odsunął ręce, doskonale widząc zawód na twarzy androida.

— Zostawimy to na później — powiedział z uśmieszkiem. Jak się spodziewał, nastrój Connora od razu się poprawił. Zakładając, że będzie jakieś “później”, pokazał androidowi, że ma na to nadzieję. A na tym Connorowi najbardziej w tej chwili zależało. — Nie musimy się spieszyć — dodał, przesuwając dłonie w bardziej neutralne miejsca.

Connor gorliwie pokiwał głową i wrócił do całowania Hanka, tym razem rzeczywiście starając się zwolnić. Hank uśmiechnął się i przytulił go, oddając pocałunek i czerpiąc z niego przyjemność. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale nie był w stanie oderwać się od Connora, aby sprawdzić. Domyślał się, że sam android nie wspomni o tym, kiedy pięć minut się skończy, ale nie czuł się tym źle. Dzisiaj mógł dać mu więcej. 

Jemu i sobie.

**Author's Note:**

> Na twitterze wrzucam wieści na temat tego, jak mi idzie z pisaniem, więc jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, skąd ta obsuwa, to tam wszystko jest c:
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
